Memories
by dettahteen
Summary: What happens when Naruto forgot everything that had happened in the last 4 years,when he does remember, where were all of his friends and why is Konoha in ruin, in order to get his memory back he has to do things with the man he disdains. Itanaru-sasunaru
1. Ch 1 The village

_**Disclaimer: Now just to let you know I do not own Naruto, the creator does (I mean the author not god)**_

* * *

_**Rated: T  
**_

_**Summary: What happens if Naruto forgot everything that happened in the last four years to wake up not knowing who he was, but when he does finally remember where were all his friends had gone why Konoha was destroyed. He tries to find his lost memories through dreams and the clues all around him. Wanting to know what had happened he would have to do things with a man he detests and find the man he loved more than anything. Itanaru-**__** Sasunaru**_

_**p.s. WARNING: M-Preg just so you know**_

* * *

_**Chapter  
**_

_**ONE:**_

_**Who am I?**_

* * *

_ It was years since the last time he walked through the large overbearing gates which were rusting with age, starting to crumble by the small cracks surrounding it. The bright sun didn't help to make the place seem any better than it really was, as it lit over every crevice, and cracks it looked like the gate would tumble over at the slightest wind, or the lightest feather dropped from a passing bird. As he walked through the village of ninjas', the area was filled with buildings that looked like they were in ruins. Naruto watched as his surroundings around him, the shattered houses and the broken buildings and streets slowly rebuilt themselves in his memory. As he watched the buildings rebuild themselves hazy figures started to form slowly changing shape and color revealing that they were people. He walked through his memories reliving each and every moment he had in the now barren village. _

_ He walked through each and every memory from the academy to the training grounds where he passed Kakashi's test, along with his team mates, his guard was slowly dropping, until he had become completely defenseless he had dropped the kunai that he had in his hand, which made a soft thud when making contact with the small debris on the ground. He stood still as his heart had quickened, as he stared ahead of him still in his memories, a familiar mansion stood tall and strong, the large empty walls stood silent and it felt like the life was sucked dry out of it, and held a sad and lonely feeling. Naruto's heart felt like it was ripping apart as he walked closer to the building._

_ In front of him he saw a young boy, his smooth raven black hair slowly shuffling in the wind, a red and white fan symbol clearly shown on his back as he was walking in front of Naruto. The boy slowly turned around a smile creeped on the corners of his mouth as he spoke._

_"Naruto you dobe... what are you doing here? Come inside where its nice and warm, much better than the chilly weather out here!" _

_Sasuke spoke softly, his eyes showed warmth as he stared into Naruto's eyes. Naruto felt tears formulating in his eyes he began to think in his head 'Is this really Sasuke? Can it really be him?' Sasuke began walking into his large home, while Naruto stared at his back still in disbelief.  
_

_"Sas..." _

_Naruto tried to speak, until another small boy ran past him, he was smaller than Sasuke, who was also a young boy in front of him, but this boy had sun blond hair, and his cerulean blue eyes. When the boy turned around to face the walking raven to reveal that the boy was him. 'that's me but how can that be i am right here? oh yeah i am merely looking through my memories, so that can't be Sasuke he was gone way before I even got here!' Naruto was lost in his thoughts._

_The figures from before were gone and the bustling village was gone, only to reveal the barren, quiet and lonely place that he had once called home. The people were gone, the Hokage mountain which once stood tall behind the village was now a lonely piece of art for any one to look at. It was no longer the pinnacle of pride, honor, and hope in the ninja world, as it stood alone with the rubble of its once proud nation in ruins below._

_Naruto let his tears fall as he stared at the Uchiha family compound which once stood before him was in a pile of rubble. Naruto fell to his knee's and screamed out in frustration, he cursed at the wind that was blowing next to him, and he cursed himself for not remembering why he felt like this, and for why he couldn't remember who he was, where he was at, and why it pained him to see the place in so much ruin. The only thing he was sure of was his name, Sasuke, and this place was his home (or at least he hoped). _

_When Naruto recovered from crying he took another look at the place, and he saw that the place was either in ashes, or in a pile of rubble. He had no idea what sort of catastrophic event had occurred there, or when it happened. Was there any survivors, or did everyone perish away, the only thing he was sure of was that he was all alone._

_"Ahh there you are..."_

_ A cold chilling voice called out, this gave Naruto chills down his back. When he turned around he saw a familiar man that looked very similar to Sasuke. Then *ping* Naruto remember the mans name, who he was and why he was very scared of him. The man killed his entire clan, not including his little brother Sasuke, who he let live. When Itachi looked at Naruto with malice in his eyes Naruto's heart nearly stopped, as the man walked closer every step he made, caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat due to the mere fear of the man. As Itachi looked observantly at the young blond boy, as his and Naruto's eyes were locked, he stared into the younger boys eyes._

_"Now you know I hate it when you disappear like that!" _

_Itachi's said threateningly, his blood red eyes, which was the sharingan was quickly growing colder, and more evil, as his mood was taking a turn for the worse. Naruto felt his blood grow cold as he watched Itachi's growing anger, and his malicious smile. Naruto was so extremely scared that he had no idea what to do, the last thing he remembered was that Itachi was after him, and that he was *ping* the host for the Kyuubi. Itachi look directly into Naruto's eyes once more, when Naruto looked at him, his vision just went pitch black._

_Before Naruto fell to the ground Itachi caught him, holding the boy in his hands he couldn't help but notice that the boy was acting differently from his usual self, no that he was the usual loud mouth boy he was in his youth, but he was actually genuinely scared and that made everything strange. The Naruto that he knew was just as malevolent as himself, and was never scared of him no matter how angry he got. Naruto always welcome it whether it was in the bed or in the usual abusive acts he did towards him. _

_He put aside his thoughts and took the boy away from the abandoned village, and made his way to the hideout from which Naruto escaped from to start his little rebellious attitude and take a look around their surroundings which was full of the Konoha tree's, and animals. But nonetheless the boy loved to disobey any order given to him because he knew that Itachi would come after him, and give him the attention he wanted._

_There was also another big reason that he especially didn't want the boy to wonder around which was because of a certain raven was seen around the area, and was sneaking around following them ever since they left the village hidden in the mist. Along with all the other young ninja from the hidden leaf, who miraculously left the village before the attack that Itachi was helpless to stop, and also around the time when they took Naruto who was then still recovering from his injuries from a battle that they had no idea had happened, between him and Sasuke. _

_When Itachi reached the hideout, he walked in through his barrier, carrying the boy on his back, as he slowly put him down on the futon he had carelessly left behind, and he reached for the blond kissing him, removing his clothes hoping the boy would awaken so that he could hear the boy scream in ecstasy craving for more after each thrust. Itachi removed all of Naruto's clothes before he heard the young blond moan. _

_'What happened to Konoha?' _

_Right then Itachi stopped, staring at the young blond in disbelief, shocked, and understanding. He finally put the puzzle together to why he was acting so strange, and why he went to Konoha of all places. He was going to reteach Naruto who was the boss and why to listen to his every command until the blond doesn't leave his side again._

_When Naruto woke up he was confused as to why he was on a bed, where he was, and why he was all alone_

* * *

_Sorry if it was too short, _

_But this is the first Chapter so i will try to make it even more exciting is just that I always reedit the story that I may also make some changes to this later on if the mood ever hits me to make it better_

_So i look forward to your reviews and hopefully not to harsh critiques  
_


	2. Ch 2 The Past

_**Disclaimer: Now just to let you know I do not own Naruto, the creator does (I mean the author not god)**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Around this time Naruto is about seventeen, so he disappeared when he was thirteen o_0**_

_**And also thank you for the great encouragement for the first chapter, it made me finish the second chapter allot faster than I thought **_

_**Summary: What happens if Naruto forgot everything that happened in the last four years to wake up not knowing who he was, but when he does finally remember where were all his friends had gone why Konoha was destroyed. He tries to find his lost memories through dreams and the clues all around him. Wanting to know what had happened he would have to do things with a man he detests and find the man he loved more than anything. Itanaru- Sasunaru**_

_**p.s. WARNING: M-Preg just so you know**_

_**P.s.s. ANOTHER WARNING:Possible rape, i am only saying possible not definite rape but and i mean BUT possible  
**_

the reason i have so many lines is because i find it very hard to read my own stories when it is all bunched together so i hope that you guys feel the same way :D

So Enjoy this second chapter.

** : Chapter 2 :**

When Naruto woke up he noticed that he noticed that he was in a bed, in an unfamiliar place, as he stared at the ceiling above him.

The most recent thing he could remember was that he was in the village hidden in the leaf; the tree's suddenly started to swiftly pass by as it started to slowly blend together creating a strange dash of green.

His vision was blurring, but why was he moving. He didn't know what was going as he tried to make sense of the mixed green his vision went to black once again.

When he returned to the present, he once again was looking at the brown ceiling above him, which had no decorations to brighten up the room.

Naruto thought about how he got to be in this situation, as he tried to remember, then that's when *ping* he remembered seeing Itachi then fainting from the mere fear of the man, or else he fell asleep due to the genjustu that Itachi was most familiar with.

"**So Itachi must have brought me here, is he still after me?"** Naruto spoke aloud, in the silent house where the only sounds that can be heard would be the chirping birds that lay outside.

Naruto shifted his body to help himself sit up, but as he moved his body Naruto felt very strange. The blanket that was on top of him felt a lot smoother than a normal blanket would feel. When the young blond looked down at his body, expecting his nice and comfortable blue pajamas he had as a kid.

When he saw his chest was bare, he moved the blanket to inspect more of his body, hoping that he was at least was wearing boxers.

But what he saw was that he was that he was completely naked, and that it was the cotton blanket that felt weird against his unclothed skin.

His face was paling at the thought of what might have happened while he was asleep. Many scenarios formulated in his mind each one was more ridiculous than the last, where Itachi was atop of him having his fun.

Then to where maybe Itachi had wanted to see how he would look dressing in his clothes. But Naruto knew that it would never happen.

The young blond was so trapped in his thoughts that he didn't noticed the man he was thinking about was walking up from behind him.

Itachi's slow and quiet movements didn't arise any suspicion in the young boy, but rather he didn't even acknowledge his existence like he did not know that Itachi was behind him watching his every expression that he made while thinking of many scenarios.

'_**At least one thing didn't change'**_ Itachi thought as he continued to watch the boy, who had yet to notice him.

Naruto was Itachi source of entertainment, for the last four years, not counting the first few months that he had traveled with the boy. Itachi was extremely curious to know what the blond was thinking about, and making him act so ecstatic. He wanted the boy more than anything, he remembered the time when Naruto was once so innocent, and completely oblivious to his surroundings as he followed Itachi everywhere.

That was until Itachi couldn't hold himself back and attacked the young boy, while they were traveling.

_**: FLASHBACK: (ITACHI)**_

Naruto was watching the rabbits in front of him as he rested on the porch, at a random deserted house, it was in rather good shape so that made him think that the people left the place recently, totally unaware of the bloody cloaks that Itachi, and Kisame had hidden in the house.

The sun was very bright that day, as the clouds lazily passed by, the wind blew so soft that it hardly helped Naruto keep cool from the suns rays. His cotton belt was loosely put on, the rope he had on was tied securely, which was the cause of his loose robe. His exposed skin lay in front of the sun, tanning the already tanned boy, and the bright sun brighten his own mood.

Naruto was so happy that one afternoon, because that Itachi had left him alone in the house all by himself.

They hadn't left his side since the day they captured him, and sealed away his jutsu in precaution that he may try to escape.

He had heard the other members of the Akatsuki say that the jutsu that they created for him wouldn't last forever, and that one day his chakra would one day return to, when that day happened he was going to return to the village hidden in the leaf. Back to Sakura, go back home to Kakashi, even come back home to Tsunade despite their many spiteful comments they made towards each other they loved the other very much, but there was one person he had wanted to return to more than anyone else it was his old comrade, rival, and his current lover Sasuke.

When the blond boy was calm, and had his guard down that was when Itachi left his hiding spot, he didn't want to let the blond be on constant guard, always waiting for him at every turn.

Naruto watched the birds chirping completely ignoring everything, he wanted to taste freedom once more, no more guards constantly watching him. Naruto also wanted to pretend that he was at home, in his stuffy little apartment, his ramen cups filled the cupboards, he even missed he many day old milk because it reminded of home.

'**_He looks so young and innocent, looks like Sasuke didn't do anything to the boy yet' _**Itachi thought as he watched the boy flop on his back staring at the endless sky, its pure white and fluffy clouds drifted by giving him hope of freedom one day when he was older.

Itachi knew the secrets about the jutsu that was placed on Naruto and that he would one day receive his chakra once again, and also the fact that he didn't know that the village was destroyed on the same day that they took him.

Itachi wanted to leave the boy alone, knowing who he was in a relationship with, but then he received an order saying that he had to go to any lengths to make sure that the boy gave up on ever running away.

Itachi stared at the innocence in front of him that he had given up on the day he became a ninja, and went towards a stone cold life as an emotionless Anbu.

Which should have helped with his horrible gut feeling in his stomach at the thought of what he would have to do, he walked towards the young boy all of his years of having no emotion was wasted on that one afternoon as Itachi grabbed the boy from behind.

The main thing that hurt him was that he was taking some one that belonged to Sasuke, but his constant lust for the boy kept him from turning back.

The first thing he did when he grabbed the boy, was that he snatched the cotton belt and tied it around Naruto's head as swiftly as he could, when he was finished the belt covered Naruto's mouth to make sure that the young blond would not bite him.

With the left over bit of the long belt he grabbed the boys hand, and tied his wrists, so that he wouldn't struggle.

That was when he ripped off the remaining clothe, and caressed the boy, licking every part of the boys body.

Itachi looked to see Naruto's expression to see whether the boy was scared, to boost his malevolent ego.

But what he saw was the boy's satisfied face as he moaned through the cotton belt. Itachi was certainly surprised but decided to make the boy become totally obedient towards only him.

After a few moments Itachi had entered the young boy, at that instant he knew for a fact that Sasuke never touched the boy yet.

Every thrust that Itachi made Naruto screamed, he was in excessive pain he had never gone through this amount of pain before that came as constant as his own heartbeat.

After a very long while, Naruto had numbed to the pain, and it left him in ecstasy, moaning now at each thrust Itachi removed the belt to allow the boy to call his name asking him not to stop.

Itachi shushed the young boy by placing his own lips on the young blonds, Naruto held onto Itachi welcoming him fully.

They spent the afternoon in a constant motion of Itachi's hips, and Naruto's lustful cravings. That was how Itachi made the boy forget all about Konoha, and even Sasuke and completely crave Itachi or so he thought.

As they lay down side by side on the futon, that Itachi put down in the middle of their sexual release.

Naruto stared outside sighing as he saw the birds fly away, he was now a caged bird so he should now act like it.

Itachi had his arms behind his head, his eye's were closed which indicated that he was asleep, Naruto turned to face him and leaned closer to kiss the older man, and slept upon his chest taking in the warmth that he had left.

_**:End of Flashback:**_

Itachi continued to watch Naruto, his lower abdomen felt hot, as it usually did whenever Itachi reached his limit and wanted to ravish the young blond.

Right before he reached out to grab the blond, Naruto flopped onto his back showing Itachi that he had fainted.

Itachi's anger was rising, now instead of the want to ravish the young blond he want to strike the young boy until he couldn't stand anymore, due the pain of each and every blow.

Every time Itachi was angry the blond accepted his hatred to make the calm and stoic man return to his side, even if he ended up a punching bag in the middle of an abusive relationship he didn't care.

But his anger subsided as he watched the young blonds peaceful face as he slept, Itachi knew he had lost his memory, but he didn't know the full details like how far did he forget, and where he forgot his memory.

If he knew that it would help help him place the even larger picture together, and attempt to bring it back before the higher-ups decided to release the Kyuubi within him.

But as Naruto's content face made him at ease Itachi smiled, it wasn't his usual smile that brought malice to his face, but it was a genuine warm smile.

**_Naruto's Dream_**

Naruto was standing in the middle of nowhere, well he wasn't exactly standing, ,more like he was floating in mid-air.

His surroundings were pitch black, not counting himself who was glowing, the only source of light in the barren, secluded area.

Naruto desperately looked in every direction praying that there was something that he had overlooked as he was observing his surroundings.

But there was nothing in that large void, he was completely alone, there was no company that laid by his side or at a distance.

The only thing that was there with him was the completely sad feeling of loneliness that ate at him at every second.

'**I felt this pain before, but where-?'**

*ping* Naruto remembered as a child he once was had the feeling of the completely empty, and void feelings that came with loneliness.

"**Oh yeah I remember this feeling, I had this a lot before i made any of my friends and... Sasuke"**

While Naruto was beginning to reminisce a lot of his most horrible memories, and most terrifying moments he never wanted to repeat in his life again.

He remembered the people of Konoha, and their actions towards him before he grew up from the helpless child he was when he was younger.

The looks in their eye's, that contained their pure hatred toward him, and carried their fear that the beast he carried would be loose at any time.

They watched his every move, every word he spoke, and every breath he took, they cursed his very being.

The people that surrounded him only wanted to erase his very being from their minds, and their hearts, to basically erase his existence in the world.

So they did the worst thing they could possibly do to a young child, they ignored him.

He remembered while he grew up, he watched as all of the other children were so happy, playing with their mothers, and laughing with their fathers, and admired their older siblings if they had any.

All of the other children had something that he didn't, and that was a family, love, and attention.

So when Naruto turned nine he did a lot of mischievous acts so that he can at least get some of the attention he craved for so much, even if the ending result was negative they at least looked at him acknowledged his existence.

He did that for a few years that one day when he didn't do anything to anger the villagers, he passed them by hoping that they would look at him, and not ignore him.

They did look at him but then they started speaking.

"**Look there... He is, what a disgusting piece of filth"**

**"What is IT doing here again"**

**"The most worst thing to happen to this village"**

**" If it wasn't for the-"**

**"Shh you aren't supposed to talk about that!"** One of the villagers snapped, as they eyed a passing jounin, who was looking at them suspiciously.

Even though it was the attention he wanted, it was the only one that could bring tears into his eyes.

He left the streets and ran to the academy playground, and sat on the swing and cried.

The academy was closed for summer vacation, so Naruto knew that no one was going to come by and witnessed the boy during his weakest moments.

Naruto cried until no more tears came out, the sky was darkening, he knew that he had to return home before any of the villagers saw him, he knew from experience what would happen if they caught him at night.

That night the sky fell down faster than usual, he ran as fast as he could, but the only way home from the academy was through the streets of Konoha, during this time of night it was the change of guards so it was the perfect time for the guards.

As he ran though the streets trying his best not to be noticed, he was so close to his apartment out suddenly he felt a tug at his shirt collar, a man he did not recognized grabbed him from behind and pulled him to a darkened alley way, where a group of men crowded.

"**Hey look what I found, the monster kid!"** The man said triumphantly, as he grabbed Naruto by the arm and swung him to a man in the group, and was kicked along to each man.

They treated it like a game where Naruto was just a piece of trash to be kicked around.

When Naruto nearly hit one of the men as he fell the man kicked his face, angry that the kid nearly touched him.

Then the other man joined in, each and every one was kicking him, that pain numbed, the moment the first man kicked his face.

"**Hey what are you doing?'** A child yelled, the men turned to see it was the last remaining Uchiha, and one of the Jounin guards behind him.

The Jounin went after the men, while the attempted to run a handful of Jounin surrounded them, capturing them instantly.

The young Uchiha, noticed a child laying on the ground where the group of men once stood, Sasuke ran towards him the first thing he did was to check if he was breathing and had a heartbeat.

When the bloodied blond heaved a large sigh, it brought ease to the young black haired child.

"**How is he?" **one of the Chunin asked him, as they looked at the child searching for any broken bones, but gasped when the only bone broken was his arm, and that most of his injuries, weren't as bad as he thought.

"**I don't think we should let him stay alone for the next few days can you watch him for me?"** The Chunin asked him.

Sasuke felt important, when he asked him to do a job, Sasuke nodded excessively, the Chunin before him smiled at the young boy, and stared sadly at the bloodied blond that lay in the Uchiha's arms.

When Naruto woke up a few days later, he saw that he was in an unfamiliar place, when he looked around he noticed that he was in the hospital.

He hated the place, it was so quiet and it left him with his thoughts, which made realize each time just how alone he was.

'sigh' Naruto heard someone sighing when he got up, he saw an unfamiliar black haired boy laying at the side of his hospital bed.

"**Who are you?**" Naruto asked the sleeping boy who obviously didn't reply back.

Naruto wanted to know who would be beside him, in the hospital no less, he moved the boys long bangs to reveal pale boy who was known as the last Uchiha.

Naruto knew the boy very well, he was one the only other person who felt the same loneliness as him, he had always wanted to speak to the boy before, but he always picked a fight, he didn't know why it was just that there was something about the raven that got that kind of rise out of him.

When Sasuke woke up from his nap at the hospital he saw the young blond staring at him, Sasuke never realized how Naruto's cerulean blue eye color glistened, or how frail he looked without his orange jumpsuit.

Sasuke put away his wonder, and smiled at the confused boy.

"**Do you know how long you kept me waiting for you to wake up dobe?" **Sasuke spoke jokingly,

Naruto started to cry, no one had ever treated him like he was special before, so when the Raven saw the blonds tears he panicked about what to do, he grabbed onto Naruto and hugged him hoping it would stop his crying.

Naruto didn't stop crying but look at Sasuke strangely

"**What are you doing Sasuke?**

**"It seemed like a good opportunity."**

**"For what?" **The blond looked at Sasuke questionably, his tears were nearly all gone.

The raven stared at Naruto for a moment and thought of a reply

**"For us to become Friends!"**

. .

Good save Sasuke :D

Well here is the Second Chapter

although i am totally sorry for any misspelled words i may have made,

And please Review guys am I missing something, need to add a character

or is it awesome the way it is?

Well thanks to you who did review and i mean a lot

Well for the next chapter i was thinking about making it into Sasuke's POV I think its time for us to take a look at the hidden leaf ninja now

just so you know Sai is known to every one even Naruto, I WILL NOT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ADD KARIN just to let you know :D

Also all the events that happened when Naruto was a boy have already happened that means he knows Gaara,

went to the hidden mist, etc.

Oh and trained with Jiraiya

well i should have the story posted on Thursday or even possible Friday :)


	3. Ch 3 What happened

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY. (Can only pray one day I will)

Wow I have wrote three chapters before a whole week went by, and I thought it would take me forever to even get chapter two finished. :D

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I attempt to quickly finish the next chapter.

'...' – thoughts

"..."- Words spoken

** Ch.3: What Happened?**

'Why was he here?' Thought the young Uchiha, as he sat in the tree watching the darkened sky above, the stars started to shine as they popped out of their shadowed cage. The stars carried the hope of the people, who lost a home and friend all in the same night.

But as the sky above made them move on, live on each day and forget the unseen scar that lay on everyone's heart some more than others.

The day that they couldn't do anything, as they watched from the outskirts of the village, as their home was both attacked, and burned to the ground.

All of the young Genin ninja that day wanted to run into the burning flames run through the falling debris, to find the culprits behind the attack. But before any of them could do as they wished, an older and wiser Chunin, or Jounin would come to stop them, and say.

"We have already lost our village, don't be an idiot and jump to your death, then who will lead the future when we have all grown old, and died?"

The anger and frustration they felt that day hadn't changed at all in the last four years. There was another scar the people felt, it was the fact that they lost Naruto the very same day as well.

Sasuke regretted that day the most, which he nearly went to Orochimaru to ask for his help, but he remembered what Naruto's last request was as he thought back on that fateful day before the attack.

Naruto laid injured on the hospital bed, after that great battle they had at the final Valley Of Peace, when the battle was over, as the rain fell and Naruto laid on the hard rock unconscious and on the verge of death, which was when Sasuke came to his senses.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice pulled Sasuke out of his thoughts, Naruto looked at the boy next to his hospital bed, and his eyes were filled with pain. His dull eyes made it seem that the fun loving child was gone from the face of the earth.

Sasuke looked at the younger boys eyes, seeing that the glistening eyes he had once thought looked so beautiful that it almost glowed as he waited each day to watch them, now pierced at his very being.

Sasuke was in the middle of confusion and worry when Naruto finally spoke.

"Sasuke please don't throw away you life for revenge. It's an awful thing!"

Sasuke was about to retaliate, before he calmed himself down as he looked at Naruto, who had woken up briefly, he knew he didn't have much time to talk before the boy passed out again. He nodded agreeing to Naruto's request, which he had no idea would be his last.

When Naruto saw his beloved friend agreeing to his request, his dull eyes quickly changed to the beautiful cerulean blue eyes he remembered as Naruto smiled happily at him, his eyes were twinkling at the thought that he wouldn't lose his friend.

As Sasuke returned from his memories of the past, he thought once again as to why Itachi was in the hidden leaf, he left for reinforcements before he even saw Itachi leave with Naruto in hand.

When Sasuke returned with his comrades who were once the twelve Genin of the past, well now it was the eleven Chunin plus Sai, whose poker face made people question his intentions on countless occasions.

The group walked into the village a small stab tugged at each of their hearts, even Sai whose unemotional face showed genuine sadness as he looked upon the ruined village.

Sasuke closed his eyes, as he remembered his four year old mission that Lady Tsunade had given the group when they first settled down in the secluded area in the forest. She had looked at them sternly; she had heaved a large sigh.

Sasuke remembered every detail that one afternoon, as the great Gondaime had sat before them on an old tree stump, sitting in the shade of another tree that stood nearby, it many arms and leaves blocked the sun for the Hokage who was greeted by the cool wind instead of the suns heated rays.

The birds chirping in the distance, the flowers had recently bloomed as they stood gracefully that summer, and the butterflies that were flying by, fluttering their beautiful colourful wings.

The other Chunin were standing still, taking steady breaths, even Hinata stood tall and confident, like her shyness had disappeared along with Konoha.

"I want you to steal back Naruto Uzumaki!"

The Hokage finally spoke, stared down at the healthy uncut grass, her expression sadden. Naruto's image appeared in her mind, he was wearing his bright orange jumpsuit, smiling at her with his big goofy grin, which made him look so lively.

The young group of Chunin remembered the loud blond, exactly the same way as the Hokage, except for the raven haired boy who remembered so many moments he missed having with the boy, even though they were rivals in the beginning, but the day that they shared their very first kiss was the day that everything changed. When they weren't at each other's throats, they would hang-out, and go on dates at places like the movies, and going shopping which only counted when an argument wasn't ensuing near the end. Sakura called their relationship an improvement when she stopped ogling all over the raven long enough to look at the way they acted together.

Then suddenly the words of the Hokage repeated themselves in his head, the way she said it seemed strange.

"What do you mean 'steal' back'?" Sasuke asked the rest of the Chunin looked at Sasuke strangely before his words clicked in their minds, and then swiftly turned their heads at Tsunade, expecting an answer; she simply stared back before replying.

"Just as it means, Naruto Uzumaki was kidnapped during the attack, and not killed in an attempt to escape like we thought!"

"What is the source of information based on Hokage?" Shino asked quite surprised no one had interrupted him.

"One of our ANBU officers was searching for any survivors, and he happened to come across Naruto Uzumaki being carried away by a group of men in black cloaks."

'Black cloaks?'Sasuke thought as he vaguely remembered something about it, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"We have already identified them as a group called the Akatsuki, and also that this was not their first attempt coming after the boy."

"So they have gone after him before?" Kiba asked trying to process all of the information in his head

"That was what she just said, idiot!" Neji scoffed angrily

"I was just making sure jerk!"

"Enough, you aren't going to get anywhere by arguing together!" Shizune yelled, before Tsunade was about to lose it due to the frustration, and depression she had been hiding from everyone since the day they believed that Naruto was dead.

"Yes they did come after him before, it was before I became Hokage, do you remember Sasuke?" she asked the raven who was lost within his own thoughts, but snapped back into reality at the mention of his own name. Sasuke gave her a confused expression as he was trying to process what she was implying. Tsunade caught on to the boys confusion and decided fill them in with the forgotten memory of the attack nearly half-a-year ago.

"Remember when two men came to attack the village half a year ago, and how many of our Jounin were under a genjustu? Sasuke out of all people you should have known this one, it was you older brother Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha! Along with his partner that missing nin of the hidden mist."

It took a while before the memory came rushing back into his mind, at how frantically he was as he attempted to find the dobe before his brother came to capture him. He remembered how scared and helpless Naruto was as he stood by his teacher's side.

But when Sasuke saw Itachi he forgot all about his concern for the boy and attacked Itachi wanting so much to prove that he the greater one, but when the battle started he had realised he was nowhere near Itachi's level, and that he went as far as to hurt Naruto who was on the verge of death, which Tsunade always reminded him as she emphasized how much of his actions had hurt his loved ones, and that if he wasn't given medical attention sooner he would have died.

The reason they fought? Sasuke was one his way to Orochimaru he was so desperate to become stronger, but when he looked at the blond boy in the hospital bed who was sleeping for days, he realised how stupid he was going to a man who was most likely to use him and betray him before he would reach his goal.

"Do we have any leads on where they were headed milady?" Sakura asked, bringing not only Sasuke but everyone back to the conversation.

"There are some sources saying they saw a blond boy walking with two men in black heading towards Suna. I have already messaged the Kazekage Gaara, and he is already looking out for them."

"Will there be any Jounin or ANBU helping us with this mission?" Sai asked with his Blank expression.

"No not at the moment, they are all doing mission ranked from A all the way through SS, due to all the threats of other nations or else by missing nin coming near here attacking civilians`

Tsunade looked at them one last time wishing she could send much more experienced ninja in their places but as things were going she had no choice but to send them, they were all doing the S-rank mission, that Tsunade couldn't find anybody else who was available, not even Kakashi was able to go no matter how much he wanted he was working on missions pushing his sharingan to the limit.

Iruka and the other teachers watched over the children as their parents were out doing dangerous missions, and trying to teach them as fast as he could so that they could at least protect themselves in the new environment.

Tsunade watched as the children in front of her listened intently waiting for more information, or for the signal to leave.

"This is an S-ranked mission, so gather all the materials you will need for the mission."

Tsunade motioned her hand for them to leave. The children all ran home to gather their weapons, clothes, and the medics gathered recipes, and antidotes. The children with parents said they were leaving on a long-term mission and left before their parents could ask how long their kids would be gone, and those without parents simply left their empty homes waiting for the team to arrive so that they could leave.

When the group gathered they set off for Suna, looking for anyone who was blond, and with two older men. They separated into four groups as they departed towards Suna, as an attempt to cover more ground. Three days later they all arrived at Suna, with hope in their eyes as they expected Gaara found the men in black cloaks and grabbed back Naruto, but when the great and powerful man before them lowered his head in shame that he could not fulfill their one wish Naruto, whose location was still unknown to the group.

When they were about to start fresh, and find new leads, that was when Ino saw a group of three walking in through Suna`s gates. She watched them as she noticed two older men in black, and a young blond boy walking beside them.

"Hey look over there!" Ino spoke, making everyone notice the group next to them

When they confronted the group they found out that they were returning home from a funeral from the hidden mist. Ino was speaking to the small child, who she found out was a young girl traveling with her older brothers, the little girl was listening to the description they were giving her older brothers about who they were looking for.

"I know who you are looking for, I remember I saw a sun boy sleeping in the forest, near the hidden mist, and two weird men in funeral cloaks with red clouds were waking him up. But I don't remember seeing them at the funeral a week ago!" The little girl said triumphantly proud that she could help ninja.

Ino shot a look at Shikamaru who was already thinking of a plan once they arrived at the Land hidden in the mist.

Sasuke snapped back into reality as his mind wandered to his time spent in the Land hidden in the mist, how Shikimaru's unbeatable IQ deciphered each piece of information they got about Naruto's location from the many duds that Itachi, or Kisame had planted to keep them stalling while they moved farther away from them.

Whenever they confronted Itachi, Naruto was not with him making the group realize it was a clone the whole time. Sasuke remembered how frustrated he felt whenever his sharingan was useless in trying to tell the fake from the real.

They traveled through the hidden mist for the last four years, which was a problem because no matter how long they spent hunting down Itachi the mist covered their tracks, and made it hard for the team to get their bearings.

Then one night when the mist had cleared Sasuke and the others went to check if the surrounding area was safe as Chouji began dinner. In the distance Sasuke saw a glimmer of light it was so weak so the Uchiha used his sharingan as he ran towards the light praying that this time it was his beloved blond.

When Sasuke finally reached the area where the light was, the raven looked around to see if there was any one there, then as he was about to creep even closer to the brighten area, there he was his face was a bit bruised as the Uchiha looked upon the darkened and puffy eye, and his eyes travelled down the blonds body, he saw many cuts and scrapes, with the darkened purple covering his once strong build had drastically changed into a small and delicate boy who looked like he could barely stand as he limped towards the lamp that Sasuke noticed in the distance.

When Naruto turned off the light, the boy stared at the sky in awe, and he clasped his hands together, which looked like he was praying to the stars for a wish, as they slowly came out, to brighten the darkened landscape.

Sasuke moved closer, as not to spook the boy, before he jumped out to grab Naruto an unfamiliar voice yelled out.

"Naruto come on we have to leave before Sasori turns you into one of his puppets. You know how he just loves to wait!"

When Sasuke was finally going to jump towards Naruto to grab him before anybody came to escort him away, a pair of blood red eyes suddenly appeared before him. Sasuke couldn't even react as he fell into his older brothers powerful Genjustu.

The blond looked confusingly at Itachi who was crouching and stared down at the ground. When Naruto tried to move closer to the older man, Itachi suddenly shot up to walk towards the young blond and begin to push him towards the direction of Konoha.

"What was that Itachi?"

"I thought I found tonight's dinner, but quickly changed my mind" Itachi replied with his blank face, making it impossible for the blond to read his emotions

"What kind of animal was it?"

"Raven carcass." Itachi smiled as he answered, his eyes openly showed his malevolent enjoyment.

Naruto forced himself to smile back despite all the pain that he felt, and the disgust as he thought of the dead raven sprawled all over the ground, as its rotting body slowly decomposed into earth, and the maggots that ate off of its flesh. Naruto cursed his vivid imagination, and prayed that the older man didn't detect the fear in the boys face as he looked on ahead attempting to hide his emotions just as much as Itachi had done. Kisame was indifferent about their relationship, and left to gather food so that Itachi could release his stress, either sexually or physically as long as Itachi didn't kill the blond it was fine by him.

When Sasuke awoke he found himself in his own bed in the forest of Konoha, as Tsunade stood above of him her hand on his head. Then Sasuke realized he had been released, then a sudden thought clouded his mind, he had endangered the mission by acting alone. His Chunin companions stayed still as they looked in awe at the boys home, they didn't carry hatred and frustration in their faces like he did when he lowered his head.

"Sasuke even though you acted like an idiot and acted alone I truly thank you man!" Kiba said in a cheerful voice

"What are you talking about I endangered the mission we have lost them because you brought me back!" the young Raven snapped

"On the contrary we actually found them again, when we returned. They arrived a little later than us, which had us worried until a few hours ago; a few ANBU saw and confirmed that they saw the two men, and a blond." Shikamaru confirmed

"So did you see him Sasuke? Did you actually see Naruto?" Hinata asked she was extremely scared as she waited for his reply

"Yea I saw him, I was so close on grabbing him and finally bring him home. Then Itachi got me under his genjustu before I could even talk to him."

"How was he?" Chouji asked the concern in his voice, and the hope on every ones face made the Uchiha reluctant to answer

"He was...he... he had bruises, scrapes, and cuts all over his body" Sasuke looked down so he couldn't watch as their faces held fear, and anger. He heard every one gasp when they heard him and mumbled something, he had heard Ino whisper

"It...It can't be...True!"

"So they beat him!" Tsunade spoke with her fists clenched and looked away as to hide her angered face from everyone

Sasuke didn't answer, which made her angrier at the men who took the blond from his injured state in the hospital, and attacked the village to hide that fact that he was gone.

"I found their scent on the way here; it is strongest in the direction of the hidden leaf village." Kiba said as he stared at the ground, he eyes seemed to have cursed the floor.

**One week later:**

Since the attack on Konoha Sasuke's life has been a lot quieter, the fan girls backed off a lot so that they could help out their own families rebuild homes, farms, and work in the vegetable field that the villagers had made in another secluded area that was a five minute walk from where they had settled down until Naruto Uzumaki was safe and the Akatsuki was destroyed. Everyone lived in the temporary village except for those who lived at the field watching over it as they scared any scavengers that tried to come to the field for a midnight snack.

When Sasuke recovered from the genjustu and his body was cooperating well. He left to search for his missing blond friend who the others have been looking for without fail since Sasuke saw them the day before.

While they were making their rounds Sasuke and the rest of the group gathered in a part of the forest far away from the temporary village, they were going to plan their next move, when Sai saw a missing nin sleeping in the grass, he tied up the man when he saw what was around the man's neck, and carried him to the meeting, completely unbiased as the man screamed profanities at him.

Neji stared suspiciously at the man Sai was carrying, and gave the other male a rather confused look as he waited for an explanation.

"Sai, what the hell is the man for?" Tenten said as she broke the silence

Sai didn't answer as he put the man down and grabbed the blue stone around the man's rather thick neck. When Sasuke saw the necklace, Sakura yelled.

"Hey that's Naruto's I remember the day he came back to the village wearing this, when I confronted him he said it was his little prize against a bet with the current Hokage."

The man looked at the young ninja, his face paled as they stared at him with intensified anger resonating from them, as he began to sweat; and when he looked at his captor who was reading a book, 1001 ways to torture someone to death, he was about to scream whatever they wanted when one of the many young ninja spoke.

"Where did you get this?" It was Ino was asked him angrily

The man thought about his answer, it was obvious he was trying to remember, but when he spoke it was evident he was scared, that even Sai thought the man was wrongly put in the black seeing as how weak and scared he was.

"It was a couple days ago, when I saw a boy, he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen and assumed he was some noble man's son who was out to have a little fun, so I hit him in the back of the head, I don't remember what I used. I just remember him falling I checked if he had any valuables but he had none save for the necklace. I stayed to see if he was alive so when he woke up, I left I really don't know what happened after that! Please spare me!" the man screamed as he looked as Sai who in turn looked at him confused as he looked up from being consumed by his reading material. That was when they were grateful for Sai's strange taste in books.

They sent Lee to carry the man back to the ANBU black ops, and return immediately. When the group was about to split up they all sensed an unfamiliar chakra the was coming at them at a very fast speed, then when the group looked around searching for the enemy, then when the saw someone appear in front of them the person had sun kissed blond hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, and dull blue eyes.

'This is not Naruto Uzumaki!' every thought at the same time as the boy in front of them gave them a fake smile, which was as dull as his eyes.

I hoped you like this chapter it took a lot longer to type than I thought

I hope you review and tell me if the story needs some tips to make it better, or what I seriously missing :D

For the next Chapter I may let Naruto see his friends again, but that's only if he wakes up soon before he misses the big fight coming but next ;D


	4. CH 4 Who are you?

Disclaimer: I totally do not own Naruto... no matter how much I beg

So sorry for the late update, I thought I was updating this story when I noticed that I was updating a different story of mine, well I hope you enjoy this one, I think I might put one or more Chapters up because I have already found my ending, now I only got to get to fit into the story.

**Chapter 4: Who are you?**

"Well, well, well that's not how you greet a friend you haven't seen in a long time!" The fake blond in front of them spoke; he smiled at the group while they were nearly crushed by his malevolent atmosphere.

"You aren't Naruto!" Sakura yelled, she glared at the blond before her, the hesitation in her eyes when she saw the younger version of Naruto in front of her, she couldn't kill the man who posed as him even if it cost her life, she knew that.

The fake blond sighed as he glared at the group, the fake smile was gone, his eyes swiftly changed to a pure black color, as his body grew, and shade of his skin changed from the natural tan to a fishy blue, the man before them was Kisame, he was unhappy with his disguise being so quickly discovered, he knew Naruto acted like this when he was happy, from the last four years.

"You should have gone along with it, at least you would have died in the malicious blond's hands rather than my own, and I don't have time for ghosts to bug me." Kisame laughed, as he looked at the younger groups angered expressions. Sasuke was thinking about what he was about to do, while Shikamaru put his hands together indicating he was thinking of a plan, taking the entire situation into play.

**Meanwhile:**

Itachi sensed that Kisame was in battle, he knew that the man would play around until he finally killed them, which would be hours considering it was his brothers group he was engaging a battle with. Itachi looked at the sleeping blond, he sensed that the seal was slowly breaking; he could feel Naruto's chakra slowly leaking out, pretty soon the nine-tailed fox would be released and he could fill in the boy about who he was, it would be too late to put a new seal in him, when the rest of the Akatsuki were all spread out in the world.

'I will take the boy now, and teach him his lessons once again!' Itachi thought as he moved closer to the sleeping boy, the boy looked innocent like the first time he ever laid his hands on him, he felt a tingling sensation coming from his lower half when he remembered that day, once again he wanted to fill the boy with his seed, and ravish him to get the malevolent boy once again.

Itachi moved the sheets as he removed all the boys' clothes; he did it quickly so that he didn't wake up the sleeping blond, Itachi stared at the naked boy seeing him so unaware made him want him without waking him, he removed his pants while he put his erection at Naruto's unprepared entrance. Itachi couldn't wait anymore as he thrust himself into the blond, who woke up screaming at the sudden outburst of pain coming from his ass, he saw Itachi on top of him, thrusting his hips in a continuous motion, as he held the blonds hands so that Naruto couldn't punch him off. Naruto screamed at each thrust as tears streamed down his face, he couldn't stand the pain every time he tried to tell Itachi to stop, the older Uchiha would place his mouth on top of his, in attempt to silence him.

Naruto stopped screaming when the pain subsided, he knew there was something familiar about the situation he was in, it took a few minutes to remember, and then it suddenly hit him he had plenty of sex with Itachi whenever he wasn't angry enough to want to beat him instead. Then suddenly he felt Itachi's thrusting hit his sweet spot, causing him to moan, he didn't want the feeling to go away, but he felt sick at the thought he liked it when Itachi thrust into him. Naruto continued to cry, when Itachi kissed him again, putting his tongue into the blonds' mouth, Naruto knew he wasn't ever going to be free, as he remembered his vow the first time Itachi touched him, he would be a caged bird. Naruto also explored Itachi's mouth with his tongue, when Itachi gave him a look he knew all too well, Itachi was pleased.

Itachi's continued to thrust faster than the one before, while Naruto moaned, and whimpered for more, attempting to enjoy it, while his tears continued to stream down his face.

Within a second all of Naruto's Chakra returned to him, he felt a surge of strength consume him while Itachi came inside of him and he came onto their chests, while passing out into darkness. Itachi sensed Naruto had all of his chakra, but he was content at the moment, while he slowly pulled out, his seed slowly spilled out, but he left the rest inside the blond boy, not feeling like removing the rest. As he dressed leaving the boy in semen and blood, as he went towards Kisame's direction.

**Inside Naruto:**

"**About time I can finally speak to you, it's been four years kit"** spoke a deep voice, Naruto was in a large room, when he turned around d to find the source of the voice he saw a large gate that looked like a large jail cell, and inside stood a large red being, as he looked down at Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he stared at the fox in wonder

"**I see you forgot yourself kit? Well that might also be one of the side effects of the jutsu, besides just changing your insides." **The fox spoke, as Naruto looked at his curiously.

"What do you mean by 'side effects'? What changed my insides, what happened?" Naruto was scared as he stared at the being before him, the fox stared back, his eyes held genuine love in them while he looked at his jailer, and he grew to care for the boy during his four years of complete silence.

"**Kit, four years ago the Akatsuki placed a seal on you, so that you will not be able to use jutsu, as well as have any contact with me. The side effects would be that you have a woman's productive organ within you, but you are still physically a male, it's just that you can now have children if you mate with the same gender." **The fox said, when he noticed complete fear in the boy as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"Can you tell me if there is a child growing within me?" Naruto asked as he looked at the ground waiting for the answer, when the fox answered Naruto winced, on the verge of tears.

"**I can't say, you would have to wait a few days before I tell you, but now that I am back I will start to heal your wounds, and nullify the pain from your mates forced entrance."**

"He is not my mate!" Naruto snapped, as the bitter tears ran down his face, glaring at Kyuubi who only sighed as he looked away.

"**I know, but it would be easier for you to call him your mate for later down the road, considering you are trapped to be by his side, unless a miracle was to happen, because pretty soon I will be in silence once again."** Kyuubi said sadly while Naruto cried even more, he place his head on his hands while he screamed sorry, as the large fox nodded his head, indicating he forgave him.

The room began to fade, as Naruto awoke, the usual pain he felt after each time was gone.

'Thank you Kyuubi, I can't believe I forgot you were the nine-tail fox' Naruto thought in his head knowing that the fox could hear his own thoughts.

Naruto got up, he felt a familiar feeling it was his chakra, he could sense that there was someone not too far away, and Itachi was gone. Naruto quickly dressed as he ran outside, he ran past a tree, until he made a swift stop, he felt like he hit a wall, as he saw that he was surrounded by a field, he quickly did a release hand sign, and removed the field as he ran towards the other chakra signatures.

**During the Battle:**

"Damn it, we can't do the plan Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled as he stood on a tree, his arm bled as he held a kunai, in his defensive stance attempting to fend off one of Kisame's clones.

"Try to fend them off while I think of a new plan guys!" Shikamaru yelled as he fought one of Itachi's clones, who suddenly appeared when Kisame was being pushed back into a corner.

The real Itachi fought his younger brother, they both used their Sharingan while Sasuke screamed at Itachi to tell him where he hid Naruto. Itachi remained silent, and removed his emotions from the battle field which enraged Sasuke even more, Sasuke lost control of himself as he fought Itachi without thinking, Itachi caught onto this and put a Kunai to Sasuke's neck pushing it into him, slowly drawing blood, he was about to kill Sasuke until someone's voice interrupted him.

"STOP ITACHI DON'T KILL HIM!" Yelled a weak voice, which obviously needed water, everyone stopped fighting to look for the source of the voice, what they saw made everyone gasp. Naruto stood down on the ground watching them from below, his face was stained from tears, as he continued to cry as he watched Itachi.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke said, as Neji moved Itachi away from him, Sasuke held his wound until Sakura jumped to his side and began to heal him.

"Grab Naruto and run!" Sakura yelled Neji, and everyone except Sasuke, and Sakura down to Naruto's side. Naruto looked at the ninja's he stared at them in fear, he didn't remember them, as they closed in on him he started to tremble. Kisame, and Itachi noticed his fear, they merely looked at each other when they heard the blond scream.

"Who are you, I don't know you! Itachi, Kisame save me!" He looked at Itachi with pleading eye's, as his tears dripped down his face.

"Naruto don't you recognize us? We're your friends!" Ino calmly said as she slowly approached Naruto, who stared at her with confusion and fear mixed together, he was getting frantic.

"Naruto please we are here to save you." Hinata said, as she looked into his deep cerulean eyes, which seemed to calm him down as he stopped yelling for help from Itachi, who was getting angry.

"Please Naruto look into my eyes and try to remember me, we went to the same academy, remember?" Hinata continued as she slowly approached Ino's side who was inching herself closer and closer to Naruto, who let his guard down.

"Itachi, if we leave them alone to long he will start to remember, just like he remembered Sasuke when he saw the Uchiha compound." Kisame said, unaware that one of Sasuke's clones was behind them listening in to the conversation, while he waited for an opportunity to attack them when they let their own guard down, as Sasuke watched them waiting for the fatal blow, to jump down to Naruto so that he could take the boy home.

"How did you know he saw the compound Kisame?" Itachi asked as his anger rose, he watched them try to convince Naruto to come to them.

"I followed you when you went to hunt him down, when he went for one of his detours, I went to find the one responsible for his memory loss to somehow calm you down when you wanted to take advantage of the boy in his state. But I guess I was too late, you raped him didn't you? Just don't overdo it, I want him alive, not attempting to end his life, we nearly lost him once when you let your anger consume you last year." Kisame said as he jumped down, to Naruto's side.

"I know, but I will make sure he will pay tonight for disturbing my kill of the day!" Itachi growled, the clone attacked, Sasuke watched the attack with hopeful eyes only to have Itachi turn around and kill his clone, Sasuke fell to his knee's by the amount of information, tears went down his face when he learned what Naruto had gone through, Sakura held her Kunai and stood in a defensive stance not noticing her crying companion, as Itachi watched them, then jumped down in a few seconds apart from Kisame when he reached the ground.

"Naruto lets go, you wouldn't want to awaken Itachi's anger again would you?" Kisame said as he walked towards Naruto, who paled at the thought as he unconsciously placed his hand on his stomach, which didn't escape Kisame's attention, or Shino's and Shikamaru's as they stood between Naruto and Kisame. Shino's bugs surrounded him, as the Hyuuga's activated their Byakugan.

Itachi walked towards them as Naruto looked away, he didn't want to see the anger filled eyes as Itachi looked at the group. Within seconds they all fell to the ground stuck in a Genjutsu, and Itachi grabbing the blond, Sasuke attempted a pursuit but the exhaustion consumed him from the battle, until he couldn't continue.

"Dammit, why do I have to be so weak, I can't even catch up!" Sasuke screamed as he watched Naruto being carried away further and further, before they were out of sight he turned around, his deep blue ocean eyes looked at his dark onyx eyes, Sasuke wished it could last forever before they disappeared.

Sakura went to Sasuke's side, she was able to chase, but she knew she would never be able to win, with her flaws when she fought alone, she was extremely strong, but it didn't help with her lack of accuracy, and speed. She carried Sasuke to the rest, she used the rest of her chakra to make clones, and had Akamaru help her carry some of the heavier males to the temporary village, until Sai returned, to see that almost everyone was down, he used his ink bird to carry the one Sakura couldn't carry herself.

They reached the village, and told Tsunade they saw Naruto, Sasuke told her he wanted to tell her what he learned when everyone was awake, Tsunade had no choice but to do everyone, because of Sakura's low chakra levels.

"Sasuke what did you want to tell Tsunade?" Sakura whispered while Tsunade was working on Chouji. Sasuke only looked down at the ground and shook his head telling her she would have to wait.

Tsunade went through everyone, releasing them all from the Genjutsu, the last one to awaken was Shino who simply got up and stared at his own feet slowly realizing where he was.

'I forgot he was a slow riser' Kiba thought as he watched Shino get off the ground. Shino looked around noticing he was in the temporary village, as everyone tried to recall their last memory.

"Everyone Sasuke has a small bit of information regarding Naruto!" Tsunade yelled at the group who quickly closed their mouths not wanting to enrage her. Sasuke looked at everyone, he saw that they were still trying to remember what had happened, as he looked at the ground as he spoke.

"Naruto has lost his memory, that's why he was saying he didn't know who we were when we tried to approach him. Also there is something I have to add for when he try to save him, he has been raped by Itachi, I-I don't know how many times he has done so, but when he finally comes home I think it is wise not to... ask him what they did to him in the last four years!" Sasuke didn't want to look at his team mates, he didn't want to see their guilt, anger, sadness, and regret all mixed into one. Everyone glared at the ground as they thought of the boy they just saw, as they remembered the fear in his eyes.

"I can't believe they did that to him, the bastards!" Tsunade said under her breath.

"He must have thought we were worse than Itachi, if he actually called for their help" Chouji said, as he recalled his memories, he saw the look in his eyes as he watched them move closer to him.

"We must find where they took him!" Neji said as he looked at Shikamaru, who was still recovering from the information Sasuke said to them.

"We don't need too." Shino said as everyone looked at him

"What do you mean Shino?" Hinata asked as she walked closer to him.

"During the last few seconds before Itachi put us under a Genjutsu, I placed one of my bugs in Naruto's hair, and another in his clothes." Shino said as everyone looked relieved for the first time in four years, they felt like they would have their friend home with them soon.

"Naruto I vow to take you home and destroy Itachi, before he takes you again!" Sasuke vowed under his breath, as everyone went to gather more weapons, and eat to recuperate their strength, because they knew that Itachi wouldn't just give them Naruto and this would be another long battle.

TBC

Hope you liked this one I will work on the next Chapter as soon as I can, I may even finish tonight... hopefully,

and another reason I was so late a problem occurred with my account and it didn't allow me to publish the next chapter


	5. Ch 5: you're back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well I have been feeling awesome lately because well spring break is coming up, and FYI this is the second last chapter unless I plan on making an epilogue later or more chapters, which I am starting to think about if I get enough reviews

Now on with the show...err I mean story :D

Also sorry I was so late I only found out recently how to bypass that annoying error message whenever I attempted to upload a new chapter, I thought something was wrong with my Computer until I found a forum saying that it happens all the time, and there was a way to bypass it, so now I won't have to worry about how I am going to put up the next chapter

* * *

Ch. 5: Come Home

* * *

Naruto watched as he got further and further away from Sasuke, his black ebony eyes staring back at his deep blue cerulean eyes, he wanted to break free but he didn't remember how.

"Kyuubi, I need help!" Naruto yelled deep within his mind, he kept calling as Itachi and Kisame carried him back to the small abandoned hut. Itachi was angry, more than usual, Naruto could sense now more than ever, he could feel the man's chakra, and it was almost crushing him as he threw Naruto to the ground, then pushed him on top of the futon. Kyuubi wasn't answering, this made Naruto scared for his life, he knew what was coming next, as he held his head between his knee's he couldn't fight back, he knew he shouldn't because it would result in only one beating, but if he even thought about rebellion he would be beaten until he couldn't see through his swelled eye's, and couldn't move due to his broken bones.

Itachi raised his hand, as it quickly formed into a fist, he threw his fist at Naruto aiming for the back of his head, but before his fist could make contact, Kisame stepped in, as he grabbed Itachi's fist as he shook his head, glaring at the blond boy like he was observing him before he opened his mouth.

"No beatings tonight, just let your anger go by just fucking all you want tonight, I want to examine him tomorrow before we leave, I want to be able to recognize him when I do Itachi. I got a message from the higher ups, they want the boy now that the seal is broken, and place a new one on him as soon as possible." Kisame said, as the blond did not retreat from his defence, Itachi looked at Kisame curiously before he spoke.

"How did you receive a message, with your spying, and with the battle?" Itachi watched the blue man, attempting to detect what his reaction would be, then the fish man smile as he answered.

"I have my ways, as you should remember from the years of our partnership, Uchiha don't beat him for awhile, he needs to be at full health, but that doesn't mean he needs his full stamina." Kisame was about to leave once again, before he walked out the door he stopped, not looking at the older Raven, or the blond he resumed talking.

"Just don't overdo it, I want to see him by daybreak understood." With that Kisame left them alone, Itachi was angrier than he was before; he advanced towards the blond as he removed his own cloak and robe. Naruto waited for Itachi to take him by force, because he didn't want to sleep with him willingly, he was scared, he wanted to run, he felt the way he felt the day he gave up his freedom to follow Itachi without question, the attention he wanted because he knew if he didn't obey and took the beatings, Itachi changed his mind when he was willing to sleep with him, since that day the beatings weren't as frequent as the sex was, he felt it was safer that way.

"Naruto I am not going to stop after one round like I did this morning, I will make you cry for talking to those hidden leaf ninja!" Itachi yelled as he grabbed one of Naruto's arms which was wrapped around his legs, and threw him on his back. Naruto was confused, he had no idea who he was talking too before, and it confused him even more as to why Itachi was so angry about him speaking to them, and he only knew Sasuke was among them.

Itachi ripped Naruto's clothes off, he didn't care that Naruto was still thirsty from screaming his name earlier, Naruto laid underneath him completely naked as Itachi removed his pants revealing his pre-cum erection, as he thought about the unprepared screaming Naruto. Naruto stared at Itachi's eyes they were cold, that sent shivers down his spine, his tear stained face was once again marred with his new stream of tears, he held in his voice, he didn't want to give Itachi the satisfaction, but he was unaware he was about to do what Itachi wanted.

Itachi thrust his length into Naruto's unprepared entrance, causing Naruto to scream at the top of his lungs, his voice sounded scratchy as he screamed with the blood trickling down, from his entrance whenever Itachi moved his hips. Naruto continued screaming until he slowly passed out from the pain, when he awoke, he was at Kyuubi's gate standing before the large red fox.

Naruto stared at him with mixed emotions he didn't know what to think as he stood in the dim lit room, half of him wanted to talk calmly, while the other wanted to scream his lungs out, before Naruto could make up his mind Kyuubi spoke.

"**Kit I am sorry I cannot heal you this time, nor can I speak to you when you are conscious like I did in the past-"**

"Why the hell not!" Narutoyelled as anger seeped through his debating mind,

"**Because kit, I know it has only been a few hours, but it seems the process is faster than I thought."**

Naruto stared at Kyuubi with confusion, he didn't move as he tried to understand what Kyuubi was talking about, until he unconsciously placed his hand on his stomach once again as he thought about their earlier conversation.

"**That's right Kit, your pregnant, it is taking most of you chakra so in turn I am giving you mine, seeing as how there are more than one child growing."**

Naruto looked down at his flat stomach as he motioned his hand in a circular motion, wanting to feel the life growing in his belly, his tears fell down his red face, as he smiled, he cried as he fell to his knees. He looked up at the fox, and smiled; the fox was tired but forced himself to smile back.

"**Don't use any jutsu, it will most likely kill your children, even with your excess of amount of chakra they will take a lot of amounts of it, that's why I am having trouble giving you mine." **Kyuubi said as he watched the young blond cry tears of joy, in the first time in four years, which he found out how the boy's treatment was by looking through his lost memories.

"**By the way, even though I was busy why you didn't you take your friends offer to go home, Kit you dreamed about this or you did before you lost hope of ever returning." ** Kyuubi asked, he watched the young blond, change from his happy expression to confusion.

"**The ninja who fought the Uchiha spawn, and the blue fish, the other Ninja, the ones who were asking you to go with them. They were your friends you went to school with them Kit, they are your fellow ninja companions." **Kyuubi spoke softly, Naruto however was confused, he remembered seeing the ninja's but he couldn't remember the facts that the fox was telling him was true, as he searched his memories he saw blurry beings standing in front of him, but he couldn't make out their faces as he tried to focus. Naruto was lost on focus; he didn't notice the dark room was starting to fade away as he got lost within a dream, that not even Kyuubi could wake him from.

Itachi was contempt, as he finished releasing his seed into Naruto, who passed out near the beginning a couple hours before, Itachi spilled his seed into Naruto so many times that now that Naruto's hole was overflowing with semen, until Itachi was tired out he finally pulled out. Kisame returned only a moment before waiting for his partner to finish up, quite pleased that the boy was still recognizable even with the various bite marks that were placed by Itachi, he sat outside the room listening to Itachi's grunts for the last couple hours, and the few moments of Naruto's screaming until he fell unconscious.

"You sense them closing in?" Kisame said as he continued to wait, while Itachi looked at him while he got up to dress.

"When did you get in?" he lied, he knew the other man wouldn't notice him with his distraction sprawled all over the dirtied futon.

"Just now, I see you actually listened this time and took it easy." Kisame said as he observed Naruto visually for any other noticeable marks.

"You would only interrupt my beatings if it was serious, is it because of the seal?" Itachi asked continuing to watch Kisame for his reaction. Kisame kept a blank face as he replied.

"We aren't to sure but it doesn't hurt to be too careful along with my own suspicions." Kisame said as he left once again leaving Itachi with his own questions, until he went after Kisame leaving Naruto as he was, naked with blood and semen leaking out of his ass unconscious, only covering him with the thin sheet that was thrown aside earlier when the boy woke up.

* * *

**Meanwhile****:**

* * *

The young group of ninja's left the village once again, Shino led the way towards the direction of the ruined village, and they were closing in on Naruto's location, before they saw the hut Itachi and Kisame stood before on a branch, they were waiting for them to arrive.

"About time I released the rest of my anger." Itachi said under his breath as he stared at the group of young ninja before, glaring at them, as Kisame merely chuckled at the thought of having his bandaged sword finally drinking up all the blood of the annoying ninja that trailed them for the past four years, he was tired of the cat and mouse game. This time it would be impossible to have Naruto save them, they knew with the seal removed the sight of his friends death would release the fox, they were careful.

'Good thing I let him rape Naruto, now he would be too weak to move until Kyuubi starts to heal him; I am going to enjoy this while it lasts!' Kisame thought maliciously as he reminded himself of all the blood he could surround himself with, while Itachi was thinking about who he would beat to death first, he had so many choices in front of him, each and every being before him screamed 'kill me' to his ears.

"Where did you put Naruto?" Shikamaru yelled as he tried to think of a safe way to save the blond, and somehow manoeuvre around the two s-ranked rogue ninja. Kisame stared at them as he exchanged a few words with Itachi, who didn't take his eyes off the group who desperately tried to avert their gazes to their body parts below the eyes.

"Very well since you are so keen on dying, we left him in the hut right behind us, but to reach the unconscious boy you have to go through us." Kisame answered, Kiba was feeling uneasy as he took in their scent, anger and worry went all across his face as he became feral like a beast ready for the kill, he chakra sent out deadly waves. Everyone looked at him, while Kisame smirked when he realized what the boy found out, Ino who was the closest asked him what was wrong, he didn't look away from Itachi with his feral gaze as he answered her in a low growl.

"That fucking Uchiha smells of sex that's what's wrong, while the other guy doesn't smell the same as him, which only leaves one other option for him at the moment!" Kiba was ready to jump at him when everyone gasped, they felt pain in their hearts, and they were too long, while the younger Uchiha stared at Itachi with disbelief which quickly changed to unadulterated rage which overpowered even Kiba.

Within a distance another pair were about to jump out and ruin their cover when they heard what Kiba said, they felt as angry as their clones, but they held back seeing as how Shikamaru somehow guessed they would leave Naruto alone to finish them off, he even told Ino to give them Naruto's blue gem necklace, to help him remember if they found him awake, but if unconscious they would have to carry him away while the rest were to distract the other two. Kiba and Sasuke had to physically hold each other down as to not ruin the plan that was set out for them, they saw the signal, and which was Sakura who was using her strength to hit a tree, with her sheer strength caused it to tumble down through the many branches of the nearby trees.

When the tree hit the ground that's when a full out brawl set in, Lee, Neji, and Tenten went after Kisame while everyone else went after the Uchiha, wanting to kill him the most, Kiba and Sasuke's clone were far away from the dark haired fiend when they fought knowing not to blow their cover for their real selves, and covered the reason they were so far away because every jutsu they used needed to be used when there was only themselves and the enemy.

* * *

**The Real Sasuke and Kiba:**

* * *

The real pair was running to the hut, hiding their Chakra levels, when they approached the hut they realized there was once a seal but it wasn't replaced. Kiba ran ahead looking for any traps that could have been set, until some foreign scent came to his nose, it took awhile to process the fact it was blood, and another moment for the Inuzuka to realize whose blood it was.

"Sasuke I know where the brat is, but I don't know if I can control me and you at the moment because I really want to murder your brother." Kiba suddenly said as the sounds of clashing metal was heard in the near distance. Sasuke merely nodded as Kiba lead the way to a door to the hut, Kiba wasn't cautious as he swung the door open, when they looked inside they saw something that nearly made their hearts stop. Naruto was before them laying down as he was completely naked, only to have a very thin sheet to cover him, but it didn't cover the many bite marks on his body, Kiba had to hold his nose because of the strong scent of blood and sperm made him sick to his stomach. Sasuke was stunned he couldn't move, he felt his heart crack in two he wanted to go to the wounded blond and hold him close to never let go again, but his mind couldn't process this command to his body, it wasn't until Kiba pushed him in with his spare hand.

"Hurry up just grab him, so we can get out of here. I don't know how long the rest can hold them off, we have to hurry the clones might disperse any second Sasuke." Kiba growled,

Sasuke felt in control over his body once again, he ran into the room crouching to Naruto's side, the boys breathing was hoarse, it sounded even drier than before. Sasuke moved his hand under the blonds back and legs and lifted him up while still having the sheet cover the boy. Kiba saw Sasuke carrying Naruto then made a dash in the opposite direction of the battle, he wanted to be on the safe side in case the clones dispersed earlier than expected then they would be far away and undetected when they make their escape.

* * *

**The Battle:**

* * *

Shikamaru was getting exhausted while Lee's team was getting worn out by fighting Kisame who seemed to be playing with them; he knew they only had enough Chakra to run away without being caught by the two malevolent rogue ninja. Itachi on the other hand was getting bored of the battle, he wanted to hear the screams of pain from his caged blond once again, and the last two hours weren't enough as he hid his emotions with his impassive face. While he was lost in thought he didn't find it strange that there were two ninja not attacking him at close range when it was their specialty. Sakura was throwing every punch she could at the older Uchiha, while Ino attempted to draw him closer to the pink haired girl. Sai used his ink to draw a bird that he often used as an emergency escape; he was waiting for his own signal, while using his other scrolls to create many animals to attack the Uchiha as an attempt to overrun him. Chouji used his own expansion jutsu, always waiting for the second when he had to release, but in his enhanced form he found it difficult to attack without hitting his comrades. Shino used his bugs to attempt to suck the two missing Nin's chakra dry but failed at each attempt.

When Sasuke and Kiba were minutes away from the village, they went full speed with what remaining chakra they had, when they saw the houses of the village they noticed that Tsunade was waiting for them, she was standing out in the open staring at them as they landed in front of her, she was extremely worried as she only saw the two boys, until she saw a patch of blond hair standing out from behind the raven. Sasuke didn't think twice when he placed Naruto down on the ground in front of Tsunade.

"Hokage I need you to take a look at Naruto, we-we were too late in retrieving him, it seems that-" Sasuke stopped himself he couldn't continue his sentence, but from his expression and his uncovered information from earlier she understood what he was so reluctant to say, and the fact he was only covered with a sheet she nearly lost herself in anger but quickly calmed herself, making it her first priority to check if the blond was alright. Tsunade picked up the unconscious blond and carried him to her own wooden home that she lived in for the last four years; she placed the boy down on her bed as she sent Kiba out to pick up Shizune and other medical supplies. The older woman removed the sheet to observe the boy; she felt the urge to vomit when she saw his entire body filled with bite marks, and a pinkish substance oozing out of his reddening bottom.

Sasuke watched as she looked over Naruto, he wanted to cry when he saw the full extent of what Itachi was doing, he ran out of the Hokage's home, releasing the contents of his stomach on the grassy ground. When he felt less nauseous remembered the rest of their team, it had been nearly fifteen minutes since they separated themselves from the battlefield, that's when Sasuke created another clone telling it they were safe in the village and to return immediately. The clone dispersed, in the distance to the fighting teens, the Sasuke clone yelled out to the rest of the team.

"DAMMIT, fall back everyone." When everyone heard the signal, Sai used his prepared ink to create the bird but pretended to make it as to not seem suspicious, while Chouji reverted to his original size jumping on the released black bird along with everyone else. The bird went towards the fallen hidden leaf village, as the exhausted remaining members of their large team watched the two criminals watch them escape, as if expecting another attack. When the two men ran to the hut the teen relaxed, as they landed in outskirts of the ruined Hidden leaf village, and created clones with their scent in different directions as they returned home, they didn't want to leave them the chance to find them when they discover that their captured blond was missing.

They arrived in the village to see Kiba running towards Tsunade's personal home, with Sasuke vomiting outside. The entire group ran to Sasuke worried about the stoic teen, when the girls with medical experience ran inside, and the warrior males outside waiting for news not wanting to be in the way.

Within Tsunade's home she began healing the boys various bite marks all over his body while Sakura cleaned the wounds along with Ino, while Hinata gathered any medicine to apply to Naruto's infected wounds, they all weren't concerned with the naked boy knowing full well what happened to him and moved quickly. They continued this process for twenty minutes, until all of the blond's wounds were gone, they were disgusted with the fact that Itachi raped him as they cleaned up the bloody sperm with Sakura's water technique to be extra careful, in case the wound was worse than it actually looked and healed the boys ripped hole.

When everything was done and the blond was covered with a new clean sheet, they allowed the waiting crew to come in; Sasuke was paler than before, while everyone looked relieved at the retrieved boy. Sasuke pulled out the necklace that belonged to the blond back to its rightful place, around the blond's neck. Tsunade was the only one who was not happy about the boy's current state; she was quickly noticed by Sakura who stared at her confused.

"What's wrong milady?" The pink haired Chunin asked.

"Why hasn't the fox begun to heal him, that's what's wrong." Tsunade thought aloud, as she moved the sheet to reveal the blonds' seal which was clearly visible; she observed it until she realized that it was tampered with.

"What is it?" Chouji asked Tsunade shook her head indicating nothing was wrong.

"If he's okay, we need to move up to the next step milady. Don't get me wrong I am worried for him but we need to deal with Itachi and Kisame before they find us." Shikamaru said as he looked at Tsunade waiting for the next set of orders, Tsunade looked at the boy as she sighed.

"Kakashi and many of the Jounin, and Chunin have returned we can used almost every ninja we have to attack the two missing Nin, also we have made the contract with carpenters to restore the hidden leaf village." Tsunade said.

"Wait, what about Naruto he lost his memories what do we do about him?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the blond worryingly, Tsunade was shocked but quickly recovered, as she thought about her beloved blonds much needed treatment.

"Does he recognize any of you?"

"No, but he might recognize Sasuke seeing as how he saved him when we first encountered them hours ago." Shino commented. This made everyone think about who would have to stay when they go off to fight the two rogue ninja.

"Yeah Sasuke out of all of us you can probably get him to remember, you guys were like really close." Kiba broke the silence, everyone nodded to each other as they silently agreed to leaving the raven in the village as they prepared for a small deadly battle with Itachi and Kisame when they come looking for them, which they didn't have a lot of time to prepare for. Sasuke only nodded as he noticed he had no choice in the matter as everyone but Sakura left, she waited for everyone to leave before he spoke.

"Sasuke when he wakes up, if he feels any pain give him these pills." Sakura finally spoke as she handed him a small unlabelled jar, but she didn't leave Sasuke noticed she still had a clenched hand indicating she had one more thing to give,

"And if he begins to thrash out at you, give him this it will knock him out instantly, it's not harmful to the body; it will only knock him out a few hours. Sasuke it's will help him not harm himself if he doesn't recognize you, promise me you will use it if he acts out." Sakura asked as she placed a small needle in his hand, looking him in the eye with a hardened expression, waiting for his answer. Sasuke stared at her he nodded knowing full well he would dread the moment he would have to resort to it, but he had to reassure her.

Itachi and Kisame walked into the hut realizing that the blond was gone, no sign that he left on his own.

'They finally tricked us, I am going to enjoy ripping them apart limb from limb for stealing from me' Itachi thought maliciously as his own demonic aura seeped out of his stoic nature, while Kisame smiled at the thought of the new game to retrieve the blond and destroy whoever took him.

"Hey Itachi wanna make a bet." Itachi glared at Kisame while waiting for the man to continue.

"Let's see who can kill the most, loser has to pay for the next meal, and of course the boys share as well." Kisame smirked as Itachi merely nodded before running towards the ruined Hidden village their previous opponents ran towards. Where nearly every Ninja who was in hiding before awaited them ready to strike as they hid in the trees and in the rubble, as they watched the two appear right in the middle of every ninja awaiting them. Kisame smirked as he watched Itachi's angry expression while looking around noticing every single hidden ninja waiting for them to strike, while Itachi was losing his patience, until someone yelled behind them, someone they didn't sense.

"Chidori!"

* * *

Well hope you liked this chapter, you know what I was actually was going to make this the second last chapter but changed my mind when I found my lost inspiration, I will try to make more chapters but seeing as how its nearly 3am I will woke on it another time, Review and tell me my mistakes or how awesome my very first story is with 900 hits, I was seriously shocked, also the main reason I was going to end this story early because it was bringing my confidence down seeing as how only one person reviews this story, which I am very thankful for.

Thank you Saya420, its mainly because of you I have had the confidence to go this far :D


End file.
